iHave a Thing
by Mrpointyhorns
Summary: What happens if Freddie stays in the tree house with Lucas while Carly and Sam help Spencer with the dog? Slash!
1. Chapter 1

Title: iHave a Thing

Author: Mrpointyhorns aka Blemery

Rating: R

Status: Work in Progress

Part: 1/3

Pairings: Slash

Warnings: Slash, sexually scenes, torture

Spoilers: None.

Summary: What happens if Freddie stays in the tree house with Lucas while Carly and Sam help Spencer with the dog?

Beta: None.

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by someone else. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

"It's either a large dog or a small bear!" Spencer cried before slipping out of the tree house again.

Carly ran over to the door looking down at her brother. "Okay Spence we're coming. Sam?"

"Yeah, yeah." Sam waved to Lucas. "Well it was nice meeting you."

Carly agreed from where she stood at the entrance. "Yes it was great meeting you. Maybe we could work together sometime, but we really have to go." She then hurried down the ladder to help her brother. Sam waved again before following Carly down, if it was a small bear she didn't count on Carly helping at all.

"Yeah see you," Freddie said. He was still bitter about being forced into saying that he liked the Fred videos. He still didn't think they were funny and he didn't know why other people thought they were funny either. He thought Lucas was a nice enough guy, but that didn't mean he liked his videos.

"Wait, Freddie can I talk to you for a minute." Lucas put his drink down on the table. He leaned against it and looked at Freddie. When Freddie nodded Lucas spoke. "Now what do you really think of my videos."

"They're not really bad." Freddie looked away. He thought about Sam and the way she made his ribs hurt. However, he knew he couldn't lie. Lucas said he didn't care that Freddie didn't like his videos. That it was all just a stunt for ratings. Freddie decided to speak the truth. "I think you have a lot of talent Lucas, so I don't know why you make videos like that."

Lucas looked a little surprised. "You think I'm talented."

"Well yeah. I mean even though I don't think your videos are funny, the way you angle the camera, the artsy concepts. It's really good. I don't really know what you're interested in, acting or film, but you could easily do either or both."

Lucas smiled brightly. "Thanks Freddie. I think I'll still make the Fred videos. I know they're not great as you said, but I have fun doing them. I can pretty much do whatever I want in them, so I get to explore and do what I want and I like that freedom. Do you get to do that being the tech producer on iCarly?"

Even though Freddie was always at the meetings neither Sam nor Carly took any of his ideas seriously. When they did they would bring it up a few meetings later like it was their idea to begin with. He could play with camera angles, sounds, lights even the videos sent in were done because of him not because of Carly or Sam, but that really didn't allow him to be very creative. He loved working for the show though, he wouldn't give it up, but he could see what Lucas was saying. "No. I don't."

"You're holding back. That sucks. You can never get better if you can't even reach your best now." It surprised Freddie to see that Lucas really did feel bad for him, just like Freddie really felt bad for Lucas not working on something more serious or compelling. The biggest difference was that, Lucas could buckle down at any time and really inspire people, but there was only a short time that Freddie could explore his creativity and learn about his strength and weaknesses. That meant that Lucas would know when he could take risks that made him into a great star but Freddie would always play by the book and he would be mediocre if he was lucky he would be good but never great or genius.

"I have an idea for a Fred video. Do you want to help me?" Lucas offered.

Freddie wasn't sure about that. He already said he didn't like them, but maybe if he worked on one he would understand why Lucas kept making them. Plus it couldn't hurt. Carly and Sam would probably be happy to air it on the show too. "Ok."

"Great!" Lucas smiled. He paused looking at Freddie. "Should we kiss?"

"What?" Freddie had experienced some shocks today but that wasn't the biggest one. The biggest one was that Freddie hoped that Lucas wasn't kidding. Lucas was not going to be the next Polo model, but he was obviously good looking. He also had this endearing quality about him. It wasn't the first time Freddie had taken interest in another guy, but it was the first time he had a chance to act on it. So instead of ignoring him Freddie shrugged. "Sure." Lucas had not been joking. Freddie found that out when Lucas's hands cupped his face and his lips pressed against Freddie's. He put his hands on Lucas's biceps he pressed his lips back against Lucas's. He moaned deep from his belly and that startled him. He pulled away. "Lucas…"

"Freddie!" It was Sam. "We've been waiting in the car for twenty minutes!"

Freddie stepped away from Lucas before Sam could catch them in the act. Lucas frowned a little before walking over to the door. He looked down at the ground probably at Sam. "We agreed to work on a Fred video together."

"What Fred and Freddier?"

Freddie flinched at Sam's annoyance. She wasn't usually rude to cute male strangers. "I better go. Here let me get your phone number and we can discuss the video later."

Lucas didn't really look pleased that Freddie was so easily swayed into leaving, but he gave Freddie his number anyway and stored Freddie's cell number after he called it. "I'll see you later, right?" Freddie nodded putting his phone in his back pocket. He suddenly had butterflies in his stomach. He quickly kissed Lucas on the cheek and then head down the ladder. He didn't know what was going on, but he wanted to leave the door open. If he left without kissing Lucas then he was pretty sure they neither would have the guts to even think about kissing again. It would have just a one time thing, a joke taken too far, but that kiss was too good to be a one time thing. Freddie didn't want to regret not knowing what might have happened.

"What are you smiling about?" Sam asked.

"Lucas and I are going to work on a video together. It will give me a chance to explore my options." Freddie said.

"Oh we can help," Carly offered turning around in the front seat to look at Freddie and Sam.

Freddie's smile disappeared. "Well, he'll probably let you be in it, but…you guys are always so busy thinking up bits for our show. So I offered to help him with the creation."

"Oh please Freddie, like you have a good idea in your body." Sam rolled her eyes. "Carly send him and email and let him know that we're think of ideas right now."

Carly nodded and pulled her phone out of her person to send Lucas an email. Lucas hadn't given Carly or Sam his number. Sam and Carly's assumption about Freddie hurt but it made him feel a little better of course he was the one that asked for it. Freddie wanted to complain but he didn't know what he could say. It was obvious that Carly and Sam didn't believe that he was capable of being creative. He didn't know what to say to convince them otherwise. He balled his fist and punched his legs.

"What's wrong with you?" Sam asked.

"Nothing." Freddie asked.

He didn't speak to Sam or Carly for the entire trip back to Seattle. Spencer was the only one that seemed to notice. He asked him when they stopped for dinner and gas if he was alright but Freddie just shrugged. "Do you think I'm creative?"

Spencer frowned probably thinking it was a trick question, but he nodded slowly. "Of course I do Freddie. You've helped me on a piece once or twice. Sometimes the way your mind works really surprises me. You hold back though."

"Not on purpose." Freddie complained but he was glad that Spencer thought he was creative. It made him feel more confident, like he wasn't lying to himself.

"Freddie you are a very logical person. You think clearly and from what I can see are very smart." Spencer looked down at the menu. The tuna looked pretty good. When he looked up Freddie was waiting for him to finish. "People don't usually understand that smart people can be creative. Creativity comes from knowing enough about something that you know how to change or manipulate it to how you see it. Only ignorance crushes creativity."

Freddie looked at Spencer. He was going to say more. He wanted to know more but Carly and Sam came back from the bathroom. "What looks good?"

"The tuna," Spencer said.

"Tuna…we're at a truck stop." Carly made a face picking up the menu. "Maybe a burger."

They arrived back the next afternoon. Spencer was exhausted from driving so much and crashed on the couch, which was probably a good thing, the Ostrich in his room had started in on his mattress a few hours earlier and it was almost in two pieces. Sam had been dropped off earlier and Freddie barely waved good bye to Carly. He got some sleep in the car after dinner but it hadn't been very good. Sam kept kicking him awake. She said she had been asleep but he didn't believe it.

He didn't see his mom when he got into the apartment but today was Sunday which meant that she met with her card making group. They made hand made cards together. He knew it was weird but he was happy that his mom was getting out and making friends, strange ones but friends. He went to the fridge and got a glass of water before heading to the couch. Even though he was tired he knew that if he tried to nap he wouldn't be able to sleep later that night.

He turned on the television and put the television on the science channel. Sam made fun of him for watching it but she'd make fun of him even if he didn't so he never stopped. He pulled out his cell and checked to see if he had any miss calls. There wasn't any but he did have a text message. He felt his heart speed up when he saw that it was from Lucas.

Got Carly's email thought were working 2gether wtf

Freddie tried several times to write a reply but it didn't come out right. He couldn't explain what happened in a text message so eventually he just hit send.

"Hey."

Freddie felt his gut tighten. He licked his lips and cleared his throat. "I told Carly and Sam that we were working together and they decided that I wasn't going to be very much help to you. They just butted their way in like they always do. Even Carly seemed to think that you really wanted her help and not mine."

"Whoa Freddie slow down." Lucas replied. That would normally drive Freddie crazy, but Lucas sounded concerned not patronizing. "Do you not want Carly and Sam to help?"

"Well…" Freddie really wasn't sure what he wanted. He liked working with Carly and Sam, but he also wanted to get a chance to work with Lucas on his own. What really bothered him was that if Carly and Sam helped, he knew that he wasn't going to get a chance to help not the way he was supposed to. They would never consult him and they would do everything just the way they wanted to. Still, he wasn't sure if he was being a good friend if he said that he didn't want to work with them. "I don't know."

"I think I have an idea. We'll let Carly and Sam work on the Fred video that I have in mind. While, we're doing that you and I can work on something else. Something more worthy of our talents, like you said."

Freddie blinked. That was actually a good solution. Carly and Sam would be happy and probably forget about all of this by the time they were filming the next webcast. They could do something that would be different for both of them. "What would we do with it?"

"I could put it up, we could use it for a college portfolio or we could enter it into a contest. I don't know we could keep if just for us."

"Us?" Freddie gulped.

"I'm sensing that his conversation is going in a different direction."

Freddie smiled a little eased with the humor. "Yes it is."

"Let's not get into anything serious. We live in two different states. If you don't mind being casual I don't either."

"So we can see other people and still kiss and do stuff when we work together?" Freddie clarified.

"Right."

Freddie wasn't sure about that. He wasn't really what most people would call a catch. So he wasn't sure he would have the chance to see other people, but he assumed that Lucas wouldn't bring it up unless he had chances like that. It would kind of suck to know that whenever Freddie left Lucas had someone else and he had no one. "How long would we be casual before we decided it was serious?"

"If it's serious, then it's serious Freddie. Look the long distance thing doesn't work unless it is open. You get lonely and desperate."

"Wait, we're a thing?"

"It's not a serious thing, but the thing is with you and not with them."

Freddie wasn't sure what that meant, but he knew it was better than nothing and it was better than friends with benefits. Lucas said it could turn serious, but if they didn't would that mean they would still be friends. He would like that. "Okay."

"Great. I'm going to reply to Carly's email and hopefully I'll see you soon."

"Okay." Freddie agreed. He knew that Lucas meant soon for the filming of the Fred video. "I'll start thinking about our project."

"That will give me a reason to call you more."

"Do you really need a reason?" Freddie's eyes widened. He was flirting. That was pretty impressive for him. He usually didn't know what to say to girls.

"I'm glad you said that. I'll call you tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: iHave a Thing

Author: Mrpointyhorns aka Blemery

Rating: R

Status: Work in Progress

Part: 2/3

Pairings: Slash

Warnings: Slash, sexually scenes, torture

Spoilers: None.

Summary: What happens if Freddie stays in the tree house with Lucas while Carly and Sam help Spencer with the dog?

Beta: None.

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by someone else. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

The Fred video came together quickly. Lucas really did have an idea already and after discussing it with Sam, Carly and Freddie they agreed to do that. He was the creator of the Fred videos so no one wanted to go against his judgment especially after Freddie's mistake earlier.

Freddie called Lucas every morning while he was getting ready for school. Freddie was good about getting up on his own but Lucas wasn't. Normally he'd set the snooze button several times on his iHome and on his phone. Freddie called a little early but it gave Lucas a chance to crawl out of bed slowly. After about thirty minutes Lucas was usually his normal wide awake self but it was that thirty minutes of crawling out of bed, eating breakfast and brushing his teeth that was hard on him. Admittedly the shower used to be the thing that woke him up in the morning but he was reluctant to take one with Freddie on the phone. They had only met a few days ago.

At night Lucas always called Freddie. Freddie was usually up late working one project or another. His natural curiosity and thirst for knowledge made it hard for him to wind down and fall asleep. He used to listen to soft music and tried to count sheep but listening to Lucas talking about his day calmed him down and let his mind relax. When Freddie was ready he would tell Lucas good night because he could never actually fall asleep when someone else was talking.

It was a week after their trip that Carly announced, after school while she and Freddie were working on homework and Sam was eating applesauce with a chicken leg, "Lucas is coming on Wednesday."

"Don't we have school that day?" Sam asked with her mouth full.

"Like every Wednesday." Freddie rolled his eyes looking disgusted. "When was that decided?"

"I asked him if he thought we could get the video done by this week's webcast earlier. He just responded. His parents said that it's okay for him to miss the next couple days of school because he hasn't been late for school in the last week. They think our influence is good on him." Carly explained.

Sam stared at Carly. Then she stood up and punched Freddie in the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"That was for not telling me that I could skip days of school as long as I got to school on time the other days." Sam glared at him.

Freddie didn't even bother to correct her. Maybe she would start going to school early, ditch and then be expelled. That's what she got for hitting him before asking. "Where's he going to stay?"

"I told him that he could stay here with us, as long as he doesn't mind the couch," Carly explained.

"I have a couch," Sam said sounding a little disappointed.

"Yours is infested with lice."

"Oh yeah." She shrugged and went back to her applesauce.

Freddie frowned. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. He didn't think Carly was interested in Lucas like that but she did get a little giggly when they were in the tree house. It was obvious that she knew he was cute even if she wasn't really interested in him. That meant that if something happened Carly would probably act on it. Freddie grabbed his bag. "I just forgot, my mom wants to try this new salt rub."

"I think my mom tried that. She said it tingled all over, but then she couldn't stop itching," Sam stated thoughtfully. Freddie rolled his eyes he waved to Carly and went next store. He had thought of the prefect way to make sure that Lucas stayed with him.

"Mom." Freddie called when he got into his apartment. He went to put his stuff in his bedroom and went to sit with his mom on the couch. She was watching an afternoon talk show but she looked up when he sat down. "Rerun?"

"What is it sweetie?"

"Carly and I made plans to do a video project with Lucas. He's the kid we went to visit last weekend."

"I remember. You told me about the videos too. They seem kind of silly."

"He's exploring his creative option. He's actually working on a video for his college portfolio as well." Freddie explained. He knew his mother would approve of that, but he was also bragging a little about his thing.

Marissa smiled at Freddie. He was really taking a long time to get to what he was saying, but he usually did that when he wanted something.

"Anyway, he's coming to Seattle on Wednesday. He's staying with the Shays. The thing is, I don't really know if it's right for Carly to have a boy sleeping at her house for nights, even if he's going to be on the couch. It's not proper." Freddie smiled when Marissa's smile started to fade. She looked an upset and stood when Freddie was done talking. She didn't even say anything as she walked across the hall and knocked on the door.

He slipped out of the apartment and leaned against the wall after he heard his mother start reprimanding Spencer. He felt a little guilty when Spencer gave him a painful look. "It's not right to make him stay in a hotel by himself."

"Nonsense. He can stay with us. Freddie will get the cot from storage." Freddie stood up straight waiting for the command from his mom.

"What's going on?" Carly asked coming to the door. Sam was with her. "We heard you from upstairs."

"Lucas is staying at Freddie's." Spencer explained not really upset with the change, he knew they were really just sleeping arrangements and he really didn't care where Lucas slept as long as it wasn't in a hotel or with his sister.

"Why would he want to do that?" Sam asked looking over at Freddie. She caught his little smirk and her face hardened automatically.

Freddie stiffened. "I'll get the cot." He turned away not able to look his friends in the eyes.

"Well that's okay I guess. A cot's better then a couch right?" Carly smiled. "It'll only be sleeping anyway, we wouldn't even notice." Carly told Sam who wasn't really listening. She grabbed Carly and pulled her into the Shay's apartment.

Freddie was folding hospital corners on the cot when Carly barged in to his room. She walked right up to him. "What is the matter with you?" She punched Freddie in the shoulder. It didn't hurt but it was surprising she wasn't violent. In fact, she pulled her fist back like it burned and asked. "Are you okay?"

"I will be." Freddie pretended for Carly's sake that he was a little hurt. "I'm sorry about doing that."

"You should be!" Carly sat down on Freddie's bed, angry at having to deal with Marissa not really because of Freddie. "Is it because you're jealous? I don't like Lucas."

"You think he's cute Carly. If he was tried to kiss you…"

"I might kiss back," Carly admitted. She rubbed her arms. She knew Freddie loved her and she felt bad that he had to watch her with other people.

"Well I am a little jealous." Freddie sat down on the bed too, but at the head of the bed by his pillows. "That's not why I wanted him to stay here."

"Why?"

"I spend most of my time with two girls, Carly. I don't mind, you're probably the nicest friend that I have and Sam's a package deal. I live with it." Freddie picked at his mattress. "I wanted to spend some time with a real guy that's my friend. Not just a buddy at school or Gibby, but my friend. So that's why I did it. We'll still be working together, but when we're done, I want to come back here and compare spit."

"Gross." Carly wrinkled his nose. "You know Sam would compare spit with you."

"Sam would spit on me."

"True. Okay I get it. I guess it would be weird if Sam stayed with you the next time her mom was in jail." Carly smiled she forgave all.

Freddie smiled back not really wanting to think about that comparison. "Still mad?"

"Nah." Carly shook her head. "Hug?"

Freddie opened his mouth to answer when his phone started to vibrate on the bedside table. He glanced at the clock shit it was after 10. That meant it was Lucas. He called around ten and they talked for about twenty minutes and Freddie was usually asleep by 10:30. He reached over and grabbed the phone. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yup." Carly stood up and smiled. She stood awkwardly for a minute before leaving the room.

Freddie fumbled with the phone before answering it. "Lucas?"

"Hey Freddie."

"When were you going to tell me?" Freddie asked. He put his phone on speaker and opened his dresser drawer so he could change into his pajamas.

"Right now. I guess you know already." Lucas chuckled lightly. "I was going to call you earlier, but this is our thing I didn't want to ruin that."

Freddie blushed slightly. He pulled on his pajama pants and returned to bed. "Well I just made up your cot. So there are no problems here."

"It's Monday, Freddie!"

"I know but I had to get the cot from storage so I decided to make it," Freddie explained. He pushed the pillows that he didn't sleep with onto the floor and leaned just on the one.

"Are you going to make me sleep on a cot?"

"Well…I-I don't know. You don't have to I guess, but I don't think I could sleep if you were laying that close to me." Freddie ran his hand over one side of the bed, it was only a double. It would be a tight fit and Freddie knew it would make him nervous. He wouldn't know where to put his hands or legs and he wasn't sure if he could get comfortable with him there.

"That might be the idea."

"Lucas." Freddie tried to sound offended but he was blushing. He thought briefly about spending all night kissing Lucas. He moaned slightly.

"Freddie?" Lucas sounded curious.

"Lucas." Freddie breathed softly. He felt the skin on his arms prickle. He knew what that meant but he didn't know if he should stop it. "What are you doing to me?"

"Nothing." Lucas laughed again.

"If this is nothing…" Freddie closed his eyes. He felt a twitch in his pajama pants but he didn't feel comfortable doing something like that with Lucas on the phone. He didn't even like to do that when his mom was in the apartment either.

"I guess you're not relaxing?" Lucas asked.

"Not really. What are you doing?" Freddie decided to change the subject.

"I'm looking at some of the Fred comments. People are still begging me to make more videos."

"I thought you left an announcement on your blog already?" Freddie asked talking about their web jobs was helping Freddie relax.

"I did, but some people won't be convinced until they see the videos and others are just slow." Lucas explained. "Did I tell you that I got an A on my Geometry test?"

"That's your first class in the morning right?"

"Yup. I wasn't half a sleep for the first time." Even when he was half asleep Lucas had a B in his Geometry class but he was always frustrated because he knew he understood more then what was showing up on the tests.

"Then what did you do?" Freddie asked around a yawn. He wanted to hear if Lucas did anything with his friend Greg. So far whenever Greg was involved Freddie couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, let's see…"

Lucas arrived on Wednesday just after seven. He knocked on the Shay's door and Carly's surprise was evident when she said, "Lucas! I thought we were picking you up?"

"You were, but I've never taken a taxi before, so after I landed I decided I might as well." Lucas had a suitcase and another smaller bag of equipment for the filming. Carly found it a little awkward to give him a hug but she managed.

"Hey Lucas. Let me put your stuff in my place." Freddie cleared his throat. Sam stood with him in the door behind Carly.

"Okay, but I need this one for tonight." Lucas watched Freddie walk across the hall and into his apartment.

"Come on let's go inside. Are you hungry?" Carly asked pulling Lucas into the apartment. He set his equipment bag down next to the couch.

"Sort of, but lets go over the video first." Lucas sat down in front of the couch and pulled his laptop out of his bag. He would have to get a look at Freddie's equipment later to see what he had to work with. He smiled at the double meaning of his thought.

Carly and Sam sat down on the couch one on either side of him. He opened his laptop and pulled up the script that he had written. "Do you have a printer?"

"Yeah its wireless." Carly leaned forward glancing at the script.

Lucas quickly configured his computer to the printer and sent two copies to be printed. He would print out more once they went over them and agreed on them.

"Okay I'm back," Freddie announced shutting the front door quietly.

"Can you grab the copies from the printer?" Carly asked him since he was already up.

Freddie went over to the kitchen bar and pulled off the copies they weren't very long three pages each. "Does anyone want something to drink while I'm over here?"

"What's with you?" Sam looked over Carly's head to glare at Freddie.

"Let me clarify that sentence. I'm getting something to drink. Does Carly or Lucas want something to drink?" Freddie asked.

"I'll take a water!" Carly smiled ignoring Freddie and Sam's bickering.

"Lucas?"

"Whatever you're getting is fine." Lucas wasn't really sure of the beverage selection and figured that was safe.

Freddie grabbed a water and two sodas before returning to the living room. He put the copies on the table and sat down on the floor at the end of the table facing the door.

"Thanks Freddie." Carly said not looking up from where she was still reading the script on the laptop screen.

"Okay, I work on improvisation generally, so the script is more like an outline. I think we should read over it tonight and make any changes that we think will help. Tomorrow we'll shoot it and on Friday, Freddie and I can edit it. It should be ready for the webcast, you do it on Fridays right?"

"Yup," Carly answered, "but when do you want to film it tomorrow. We get out of class at 2:40 do you think that will be enough time."

"It should be. The video is only a couple minutes long. We'll have to do a couple takes but it should work." Lucas sipped on his drink. He handed a copy of the script up to the girls and gave the other copy to Freddie.

Sam started reading the script. "Oh that's funny."

"Spencer agreed to wear a dress?" Freddie asked Carly.

"Yeah he did." Carly smiled proud of her brother.

The group finished reading the script. Lucas looked back at the girls. "What did you think?" He looked at Freddie. "Was it funny?"

"Yeah Freddie." Sam raised a brow waiting for his reaction.

"Um…well…it's a worthy of a Fred video." Freddie answered. Lucas shook his head and laughed. He knew how Freddie really felt about his videos, but he was okay with that.

"See Freddie does like the videos, Sam." Carly mediated before Sam could say anything else. "We can film most of this at the park and in the apartment."

"Yup pretty simplistic just the way they're supposed to be." Lucas looked between them again. "Any changes?"

"Well it's your video Lucas, we're just helping." Carly looked at her friends. "Right?"

"I think…" Freddie spoke up. He had noticed that Carly and Sam pretty much let Lucas decide everything, which was fine, since it was his videos, but he asked for their input so he thought they should give him something.

"Watch it." Sam glared at him.

Lucas frowned. "Sam I asked for your opinion and I want to hear what Freddie has to say. Is there something you don't like?"

"No, it's fine. I was just going to suggest that you should…" Freddie really hadn't come up with an idea, but he had spoke up anyway. He had to think of something. "Make the cabbage…um…make it speak Spanish."

"Cabbages don't talk." Carly pointed out.

"N-no I mean Fred will ask why don't you speak Spanish and then command it to speak Spanish but of course it doesn't." Freddie explained.

The girls looked at each other. "Lame! Try again," Sam laughed at Freddie. She stood up. "If we're all done here lets go get a smoothie."

"I like smoothies." Lucas answered noting on his computer that the cabbage should speak Spanish before shutting it down. "Can I put this at your place?"

"Sure." Freddie replied a little embarrassed by the way Sam treated him, she always did that, but Lucas wasn't usually around.

Freddie stood up and led the group out. Carly and Sam said that they would meet them there and Freddie showed Lucas to his room. Lucas put his equipment bag down on his cot. Lucas turned to look at Freddie smiling a little.

"We better get going." Freddie grumbled still too embarrassed to look at Lucas.

Lucas looked disappointed but didn't protest as he followed Freddie out of the apartment. They arrived at the smoothie shop. Carly and Sam already had a table and were waiting for their smoothies. Freddie and Lucas went to the counter to order. "Let me get yours."

"What, why? I have money and you're the guest." Freddie looked over a little surprised.

"I know, but I want to show you how grateful I am." Lucas smiled he tilted his head slightly. "Plus can a guy treat another guy he's with to a smoothie?"

"This doesn't make me the girl or anything?"

"Freddie if I wanted a girl I would buy Carly a smoothie." Lucas explained. Freddie felt better, even though Freddie didn't like to think of Lucas buying a smoothie for Carly. "So what will it be?"

"Strawberry-Banana Mango," Freddie said. Lucas order one of those and a mixed berry. He went over to the table with Freddie. The girls had their smoothies by then.

"Sorry you have to stay at Fredwards," Sam said when Lucas sat down next to her. Freddie took the seat on his other side.

"What's wrong with Freddie's?" Lucas asked smiling.

"It's so boring. He'll probably bore you to death." Sam spoke between sips of her smoothie.

"Lucas doesn't think I'm boring," Freddie argued that girls looked at him. They didn't know that Freddie and Lucas talked twice a day. In fact, they both knew that Carly and Lucas talk through emails to plan this video.

"As funny as Lucas is he probably thought that you're mind-numbing." Sam snarked.

"Sam, come on be fair. Freddie isn't boring, usually." Carly frowned trying to keep the peace between them. Lucas was really funny though so Freddie might be more boring to him then he was to other people.

"I don't think Freddie is boring." Lucas interrupted before Sam could retort. "It's a guy thing."

"What?" The girls looked at each other. They really didn't know what to say about that. Maybe Freddie was boring to them at times because he was a guy and they didn't always relate to him.

"Freddie's a boy? All this time I thought he was a little girl." Sam frowned.

Freddie rolled his eyes at Sam's comment. The truth was Sam sometimes fell into more masculine roles, but that was not her fault. Masculinity was defined by society and just because a person thought a trait was inherently masculine didn't mean it was. Just like Freddie sometimes taking on more feminine roles like being clean and dressing nice didn't actually mean he was more like a girl. It just meant that some people thought those characteristics were like that of a girl.

The boys' smoothies arrived and Lucas used the distraction to put a hand on Freddie's knee and squeeze. Freddie looked a little surprised but he didn't try to pull his leg away. Lucas didn't move his hand for a few minutes either.

"What are you going to do while we're at school?" Carly asked.

"Friday I'll be working on the video of course, but tomorrow I'll sleep in and have Freddie's mom dote on me."

"Dote?" Sam asked.

"Yup. She seems the type that she gets a sense of joy from doting. Why should I deny her? I'll start setting up for the filming before you guys get back. Do you think Spencer will mind?"

"Nope, just walk in." Sam replied.

"You should probably knock." Carly amended. "He shouldn't mind, he'll probably try to help, but just be careful. He tends to set things on fire."

"Got it."

That night Freddie got ready for bed on autopilot. He cleared his mind and just did it. If he over thought it he would become nervous and he did want to sleep that night. So when he dressed for bed he didn't put a shirt on and when he brushed his teeth he didn't spend an extra five minutes doing so. He did it exactly as he always did until he walked back into his room. Lucas was already lying on his bed, not the cot. He only wore pajama bottoms as well. Freddie stared at him. This was incredible. It was only a few months ago that he had never kissed anyone before, and now he had someone half naked in his bed. He blushed slightly at that. He didn't think anything would happen between them that night, but how was he to be sure. Freddie made sure to lock the door before turning off his over head light. The one on his bedside table remained on. He moved semi slowly over to the bed. He was nervous but he was also brave. He stopped at the side of it.

"You're trembling." Lucas said softly. He put a gentle hand on Freddie's bare side. He could feel the trembling under his hand. He rubbed his side trying to relax him. "What do you think we're going to do?"

"I don't know. Lucas, I've never done anything like this." Freddie looked nervous but he lied down when Lucas tugged his wrist. Freddie moved around a bit before finding out that he felt most comfortable with his head on Lucas's shoulder and an arm draped around his stomach Lucas had one arm around Freddie's shoulders. Once he was in the bed his trembling retreated. Lucas's fingers played with Freddie's hair and he sighed a little.

"You know, this is all a little surreal to me." Lucas admitted. Freddie stiffened a little. He thought Lucas knew what he was doing. It was bad enough that one of them didn't. Lucas didn't notice. "I've had a little crush on you for a long time. You know I'm a fan of iCarly. Well when I started watching the shows, I went a couple episodes not realizing that they had a tech producer, but occasionally you make an appearance. Eventually, I realize that every time I watched the show, I always had a small hope that would be one of the episodes you'd make an appearance. I realized I had a crush on you then, but thought there was no chance of actually meeting you. So I left it at little. When Carly asked if she could use a Fred video on her show, I asked her to make sure that you gave your opinion on what you thought as well."

Freddie frowned tilting his head to look up at Lucas. "Did my comments really bother you?"

"A little. I was a bit crushed that you didn't think I was funny. I know I said that I started the feud to get ratings, but I think it also made me feel a little better knowing that I had your attention for a little longer." Lucas explained. Freddie smiled slightly. "Once you explained how you're really felt, I was elated."

"Elated? Who says that?" Freddie leaned up and pressed his lips to Lucas's. It was only meant to be brief, but once his lips touched Lucas's he couldn't let go. He leveraged his weight on to one hand so that he could lie more comfortably as they kissed. Lucas opened his mouth but Freddie wasn't very experienced when it came to kissing. So after a few moments Lucas nibbled on Freddie's lips. He took control of the kiss after that. He turned them over so that Freddie was lying on the bed and he was on top of him. His fingers stilled in Freddie's hair drawing circles with his thumb. He moved his other hand to Freddie's hip. He touched Freddie's lips with his tongue and was surprised by the instant reaction. Freddie's lips opened and his tongue met Lucas's without any hesitation. Freddie wasn't a bad kisser, but he lacked the experience to be confident to take control. It only took a little bit of effort on Lucas's part though.

"Freddie, Freddie." Lucas pulled away when Freddie's fingers started brushing over his nipple. "We have to stop."

"Why?" Freddie whined. He licked his lips desperate to taste Lucas again. "What's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong. We have to stop or we're not going to be able to." Lucas laughed at Freddie's confused expression. "You're mom kind of seems nosey."

"My Mom?" Freddie's head started to clear. He leaned up on his elbows. "Crap I'm sorry Lucas."

"It's alright baby boy." Lucas leaned back in his spot. "We better get to sleep."

Freddie nodded. He lied down looking up at the ceiling. He felt a little lost, like they hadn't quite finished but he didn't want to do anything that Lucas wasn't ready for. He wasn't sure if he was ready for something like that. He didn't want to regret doing something, the next morning. If this thing progressed they'd have plenty of time to do whatever they want and there wouldn't be any regrets.

"Freddie, stop thinking." Lucas said smiling gently. He turned his head to look at him. "Need me to bore you to sleep?"

Freddie shook his head. He rolled over on his side to face Lucas. "Turn around." Lucas sighed and rolled over on to his side facing away from Freddie. Freddie scoot up until is chest was a hair away from his chest and his arm rested on Lucas's hip. "Is this okay?"

"Sure, but I'll probably shift in my sleep." Lucas took Freddie's hand pulling it around him. He was surprised that he was able to stop himself earlier, but since he had taken charge it had been his job to do so in the first place. He felt Freddie relax beside him and soon he relaxed too.

He was only jostled awake when Freddie's alarm went off. Freddie was out of bed almost instantly turning it off, more because he didn't want to wake Lucas then because he always woke up that fast. Lucas opened one eye. "What's going on?"

"I have to go to school. Go back to sleep." Freddie brushed Lucas's hair out of his eyes briefly. "Be ready to film later, okay?"

"Kay." Lucas rolled onto his stomach and returned to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: iHave a Thing

Author: Mrpointyhorns aka Blemery

Rating: R

Status: Work in Progress

Part: 3/3

Pairings: Slash

Warnings: Slash, sexually scenes, torture

Spoilers: None.

Summary: What happens if Freddie stays in the tree house with Lucas while Carly and Sam help Spencer with the dog?

Beta: None.

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by someone else. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Lucas was already at Carly's when Freddie and Carly got home from school; Sam had detention again and was going to be a little late. Carly was particularly annoyed by this, but that had to do with embarrassment not actual annoyance.

"Freddie this set up is impressive. I like how you were able to compact it so readily. You really thought about what you were doing when you set this thing up." Lucas gestured to Freddie's tech podium that he used to film iCarly.

"Thanks Lucas." Freddie dropped his bag at the door to Carly's room and went inside to show Lucas some of the options he had. "What I want to get is a second camera that can run on a wire so I can get multiple angles."

"Like a news station?" Lucas asked looking even more impressed. "You're in the robotics club aren't you?"

"Yeah." Freddie blushed, when had he told Lucas that?

"You could always build a little robotic camera man. You can preprogram the coordinates before your tapings so that the robot is always in the right place at the right time. Like they do with the Mars rovers."

Carly was still standing at the door. She thought Lucas was cool when she met him, but the way he could talk shop with Freddie. It was like listening to guys talk about how they were going to beef up their cars, only a little more nerdy. Carly and Sam, mostly Sam, always gave Freddie a hard time about what a geek he could be, but coming from someone attractive like Lucas it gave everything a bit of an edge. She knew it was going to make Freddie look like an even bigger nerd later when he acted like this on his own, but right now she was impressed with his enthusiasm and the pride he had for his work. She was also impressed by the way Lucas seemed completely unaware of her presences. It was just him, Freddie and Freddie's equipment. It was like Freddie was the cool one all of a sudden. That was just wrong.

"Spencer said he's ready to start filming his part. You know with the dress and everything." She spoke loud without yelling and walked over to gain their attention.

"Okay sounds good. You mind if we take this downstairs, Freddie?" Lucas asked looking at Carly only for a second.

"Sure we can use the elevator and since Sam's not here I think we'll manage to make it without anything breaking." Freddie unplugged the power surge from the wall and carefully wrapped up the wires so they won't tangle.

"You sent me a message about that earlier. We'll do what we can without her first and hopefully we can get the rest done after that." Lucas hit the button for the elevator. "Does that sound okay with you Carly?"

"Okay with me? Sure. That's sounds perfect." Carly said feeling like she entered the twilight zone or something.

Freddie helped Lucas push the equipment on to the elevator. He turned and waved at Carly. "We'll meet you downstairs."

Carly just waved a little wide-eyed but the boys didn't seem to notice.

"What did you do all day?" Freddie asked.

"I went through your stuff." Lucas smirked. "I'm not kidding. What's with the teddy bear?"

"Steven?" Freddie didn't look upset. He didn't have anything too embarrassing in his room that someone could find easily. After all he was used to Sam's snooping. "I've had him since I was five."

"Cute." Lucas helped Freddie pull the equipment out of the elevator into the living room of Carly's apartment. "Carly?"

"Here, I'm here." Carly called coming down the stairs. "Sorry I was just uh…brushing my hair."

"I'll get Spencer."

Spencer looked comfortable wearing a dress, like he had danced in one with a group of boys in tuxedoes. He was a little concerned about what he was supposed to do. "Do you want me to make a funny face? Or do an accent."

"Nope. Just say the lines normally; all the other stuff gets fixed in the edit room." Lucas said preparing the camera. He was using his little hand held camera instead of the large one that Freddie used to film iCarly. Freddie was configuring his equipment to so that he could use his remote camera as well, two cameras would cut filming down. Lucas usually used one camera but did several shots of the same scene so he could arrange the angles later.

Carly sat on the couch her arms folded slightly. She still found it strange the way Lucas and Freddie took over everything, but she couldn't say anything because really what was wrong with that. Besides, it's not like she knew enough about Freddie's equipment to help them out. She was stuck sitting on the sidelines. It was an odd position for her but not a bad one.

Spencer nodded and took his place by Melvin, the large Ostrich. He looked at Lucas and Freddie. "I'm ready."

"Carly can you come hold this for me." Freddie asked. He didn't look up from what he was doing so Carly's nodded went unnoticed. She stood over him a few moments later and he handed her his portable handheld camera. He looked up. "Do you know how to record with that?"

"Yup, it's pretty simple." Carly nodded. It was one of those brands that were meant for the general population so it wasn't anything special. Although she felt a little nervous being on this end of the camera especially since Freddie and Lucas was making it clear that they were experience in the area.

It didn't turn out to be that simple but by the third take Carly figured out how to coordinate everything. She was a bit surprised that Freddie never took over, but he was busy configuring so that when they went out to the park that his equipment would work.

When Spencer's part was finished Freddie took the camera back. "Okay now we're going to work on the part where you talk to Fred and he gets scared." Freddie said. He set up his hand held camera on its remote stand and kept the remote handy. He made sure that the angle was correct and then Lucas handed him his camera.

"Be careful with her." Lucas pet the camera. Freddie laughed. "Hey I can make Freddie laugh."

"Well that's funny." Freddie pushed Lucas's hands away from the camera. Carly smiled at the two guys the really did make up, that was good to know, she didn't like it when people fought. "Ready Carls?"

"Yeah, okay." She took her place in front of the camera which was something she could understand. They did a few takes of this part as well, but that was because Lucas wouldn't allow Freddie to look over the tapes, it bad luck, until they were completely finished. Since Freddie couldn't look at either camera he wanted to make sure that he had at least two angles to work with later.

"Wow this is more work then I thought," Carly sat down on the couch. Freddie and Lucas were going over the scripts trying to see if they could work on anything else without Sam.

"That's because Freddie does most of this stuff without you realizing it." Lucas sat back on his heals. Freddie pulled the pear laptop on his lap and started going over it himself. "You don't realize how lucky you are."

"Of course I do. I'm the one that thought to ask Freddie if he'd help us." Carly sat up from her spot on the couch. "Sam just wanted to use my webcam."

Lucas looked between Freddie and Carly. Freddie seemed to be busy with whatever he was doing on his computer, but it wasn't like he couldn't hear them. Lucas continued, "It's not just because he uses a high tech camera Carly. A tripod could do that. You film and air at the same time, right?"

"Yup it's live," Carly agreed.

"That means Freddie has to edit as you go along. He has to anticipate everything. How certain lighting will work, where the camera needs to be. He has to have split second timing when you play a video and you can't just pull someone off the street that knows how to do that." Lucas smiled slightly. "The best part about what he does is that you can't tell that he's doing anything. It's like well put on make up. If it's put on right you don't notice that it's there, unless it's gone."

"Freddie is well put on make up?" Carly asked.

Sam came into the apartment just as Carly was speaking and she smiled brightly. "Freddie wears make up. I knew it."

"What?" Freddie looked up from the computer. "I don't wear make up…unless it's part of a costume." He amended knowing that he had used make up for Halloween costumes and for the occasional role that he played on iCarly.

"I think you would look good with a bit of eyeliner." Lucas said his voice was mocking but he gave Freddie a side long glance as if he was imagining what Freddie would look like with eyeliner.

"Okay that's just wrong." Sam gagged putting her bag down. "What did I miss?"

"Sorry, we're not allowed to watch the takes until after everything is finished." Carly explained a little skeptical.

"It's bad luck." Lucas explained.

"Also known as Lucas being too critical of his own work," Freddie amended not a believer in bad or good luck.

"What?" Lucas looked up surprised.

Freddie held up the pear computer. "I was looking at all the have finished material you have saved on here."

"Oh, yeah, well, I get discouraged easily." Lucas explained. "Did you like any of them?"

"Some of the shots are excellent. I'm not really sure how you got this one, but since I have no idea what you were going to do with them, I'm not sure if I would like they way that their used." Freddie explained.

Sam mocked him, "Blah blah, what the fuck?"

"Nevermind." Freddie rolled his eyes. He thought Lucas understood and Carly probably did too. He didn't really care if Sam didn't or if she did. "Are we ready to go outside?"

"Yup. I think we should get the shots outside first and finish up whatever we need to in here later." Lucas stood up. He picked up his camera and his bag of equipment.

"You can put the camera next to my portable one. It won't fall out." Freddie stood up bring the pear computer with him. He set it on his portable podium and made sure that it wouldn't fall off while they transported everything.

"Okay. I'm going to power this stuff down, until we get there." Lucas explained tackling Freddie's computer and successfully putting the equipment into sleep mode.

"Carly…what's going on?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure. They've been doing this all afternoon." Carly whispered to her best friend.

"Hey Freddie! Did you turn Lucas into a loser last night?" Sam asked loudly enough to get the guys attention.

"Oh grow up Sam." Freddie hit the elevator button.

Lucas smiled at the girls. "Sorry I'm in work mode, no time to be cool."

"Uh huh." Sam looked at him suspiciously. "So really all this time, you were a nerd in disguise?"

"I-I don't know what that means?" Lucas was saved when the elevator opened. He helped Freddie get the equipment on. "Meet you outside?"

"Sure!" Carly called.

"Whatever." Sam scowled.

"Sorry about them, they don't like it when other people like me more than them." Freddie leaned against his stand. He was a little frustrated with Carly and Sam. He was embarrassed that they were giving him a hard time in front of Lucas. It wasn't even obvious that they were playing around, it actually sounded pretty harsh compared to how they usually acted.

Lucas touched Freddie's hand. The podium kept him from doing anything else. "That doesn't sound very healthy."

"They do like me." Freddie could meet Lucas's eyes though.

"Like you? They barely know anything about you." Lucas frowned. He let go of Freddie's hand when the elevator opened. He knew it wasn't really his place, maybe if he lived here and knew what really went on he could, but truthfully he thought that he was able to see what was going on better, because he was on the outside looking in. It was obvious that Carly and Sam didn't even know what Freddie was doing for them. They didn't value his worth and it looked like Freddie didn't value his own worth, at least not in their presents. It was like he closed up in himself and behaved like the loser that Sam and Carly thought he was. If that's what they liked then they didn't like Freddie.

Lucas helped Freddie move the equipment to the park. Carly and Sam were waiting for them. Sam was eating a hot dog and Carly was picking grass. "About time." Sam stuffed the rest of the hot dog in her mouth.

"Did you bring the props?" Freddie asked.

"I have mister cabbage right here…and everything else." Carly stood up brushing her pants off. "Let's get started."

"Hold on I have to set everything up." Freddie turned back to his equipment. He started getting things ready as Lucas went over what they were going to do next.

Freddie and Lucas took turns filming each shot. They tried to work with which shots would be the most logical to do first. By the time they finished filming, it was dark out.

"Anyone want spaghetti tacos?" Carly asked reading her text message from Spencer who was at the store buying spaghetti and taco shells. She was sitting on her couch with Sam and Lucas. Freddie sat on the armchair. He was thinking over the assignments he had for school. When he knew Lucas was coming he tried to finish everything that was due at the end of the week so that he didn't have to worry about it. He knew that they were picking history topics on Friday but he had already started outline his paper two weeks ago when the assignment was handed out.

"No I better go." Sam stood up from the couch. "Mom's new boyfriend is a butcher; he brings her fresh cuts every day."

"Okay, bye." Carly said not flinching. Freddie didn't flinch either no longer surprised by anything Sam said. "What about you two?"

"Since Freddie's my host…" Lucas blinked when Carly stretched out and her feet touched his pant legs. He glanced over at Freddie who didn't seem to notice.

"Unless you want meals that taste like cardboard we should stick with the spaghetti tacos." Freddie shrugged his shoulders not bothered by whatever Lucas decided.

"You shouldn't say that about your mom's cooking."

"It's not her cooking; she won't make Freddie anything unhealthy. If he wants something unhealthy he has to make it himself." Carly explained sending a text message to Spencer. "I'm going upstairs to get my homework. I'll be right back."

Lucas watched her as she went up to her room. He looked over at Freddie. "Hey come over here."

Freddie smiled switching seats. Lucas put an arm around his lower back. It was a good place for it. Lucas could move it subtly when Carly came downstairs. "Lucas thanks for using my Spanish speaking idea."

"I thought it was funny. For someone who doesn't get why the Fred videos are funny you certainly figured out what works." Lucas glanced at the stairs. "Would you be pissed if Carly caught us kissing on her couch?"

"At you? No, but I'm not sure I want her to know, yet. Maybe once I figure out what's going on. Did you tell any of your friends? Greg, Jacob?" Freddie asked.

"Tell them what? I'd only kissed you the one time before this weekend. Do I look like a love sick fanboy." Lucas frowned.

"Do they know that you like guys?" Freddie asked.

"Yea. Everyone knows. Greg and Jacob they're the ones that I have left after…everything." Lucas sighed. "Do they even know that you like guys?"

"Well, no." Freddie looked away. "I've actually had a crush on Carly for a long time."

"Carly?" Lucas didn't pull away but he turned Freddie to look back at him. "And?"

"And nothing. She doesn't like me like that." Freddie wrung his hands together. "I don't think she ever will. I just want to get over it."

"If she came downstairs right now and told you that she couldn't hide it any longer that she loved you, what would you do?" Lucas asked.

Freddie shrugged. "I don't know. I wouldn't believe it."

"Just say she convinces you that it's true." Lucas pushed Freddie for an answer.

"I still wouldn't know. I think I would try to date her but after all this stuff with you." Freddie licked his lips and cleared his throat. "But Lucas if this thing lasts even a little, I don't think I would. I gave her a chance and I don't know if I could trust that she wouldn't hurt me later."

"Okay," Lucas nodded slowly. "I guess I can deal with that. This is new. You don't fall out of love with someone over night, even after last night."

"Maybe a few more nights like that?" Freddie raised an eyebrow.

"She really has no idea," Lucas shook his head. He leaned closer to Freddie.

"Hey Freddie what are you doing for the History assignment." Carly said taking the steps quickly. Lucas pulled his arm back and leaned away from Freddie. He was looking at her as she jumped off the last step.

"Thoreau and Emerson." Freddie stood up from the couch. "Lucas and I have to go."

"What I thought you were staying for tacos?" Carly looked disappointed.

"I know, but he was so interested in my equipment earlier, I thought I would run some upgrade ideas by him. Do you mind?"

"No, I guess not. Are you coming back?" Carly asked.

Freddie looked at Lucas. Lucas shook his head but hid the gesture by rubbing his nose against his finger. "Nah. If it's not too late we're going to get started on the Fred video."

"Wow, Freddie look at you. Last week you were all hating but now you really like the Fred videos." Carly smiled really proud of Freddie.

"No, I like Lucas, the Fred videos are what he does. Sometimes you accept things that your friends do even when you don't like it yourself. Like how Sam's locker smells like meat." Freddie smiled though glad that Carly noticed something about him that was positive. "I'll see you at school."

"Kay."

Lucas followed Freddie over to his apartment. "What was that about?"

Freddie turned around, "We were just getting to the good part." He paused. "Are you hungry?"

"It can wait." Lucas pulled Freddie into a kiss. Freddie walked them back toward his bedroom without removing his lips and with his eyes half closed. He didn't think his mom was home, but he really didn't want to be caught by her when she came home. Freddie kicked his bedroom door closed and locked it. Lucas crawled onto the bed and removed his shirt. "Come on I want to see the upgrades you promised me."

"What does that mean?" Freddie moved closer turning on his bedside light and pulling his shirt off.

Lucas grabbed Freddie by a belt loop and tugged him closer. He ran a hand from his stomach to the middle of his chest. "I've always wanted a hickey."

"You want me to give you a hickey?" Freddie put one knee on the bed. He looked at Lucas's neck. He had never given anyone a hickey before, but he knew how to give one. He used to suck on his wrist until the skin turned purple when he was younger. His mother had eventually put vinegar on the area to make him stop. "What else do you want me to do to you?"

"Let's just start with that." Lucas leaned back on his elbows. Freddie followed he put a hand on one side of Lucas's neck. He leaned in and kissed Lucas down his jaw line from his ear to his chin. He nipped at Lucas's shoulder and breathed hot air over Lucas throat, the place that he planned to mark. "Wait, Freddie, I didn't bring a turtle neck."

"So?" Freddie sat back. "How can I give you a hickey?"

"Do it a little lower, here on my collarbone." Lucas lay back stretching his arms down to his sides. He closed his eyes. "Please."

Freddie nodded. He had to scoot down a little and move his legs over, he was too nervous to lay with a thigh between Lucas's. He wasn't sure what was okay when it came to their lower halves. He kissed the spot he thought Lucas was talking about. The other boy nodded and reached a hand up to fist Freddie's hair. Freddie nipped at the skin and then parted his lips and sucked on the skin. He felt Lucas's breath quicken and he arched back. He kissed the spot again. He licked the area and nibbled it for a bit to give Lucas a break and then he continued sucking.

"Ah-ha Freddie." Lucas slid his fingers through Freddie's hair once, twice, three times before Freddie looked up. "You're driving me crazy."

"Lucas," Freddie smiled at him. They looked at each other with the same want and desire, but neither said anything. They didn't want to push. They had only been doing this a little while and they didn't want it to go anywhere too quickly. Freddie leaned up and kissed Lucas on the mouth. He opened his lips on his own and was greeted with Lucas's warm tongue. He moaned deep in his chest. He couldn't help it. Everything Lucas did was so unexpected. Just the way Lucas looked at him, like he was something to treasure and take care of. It was driving Freddie crazy too. He wanted to give him everything, but he knew it was too soon. He didn't want to regret anything.

Lucas ran his hand up and down Freddie's back as they kissed. The warmth brought shivers to Freddie and soon he was trembling slightly, just like the night before. Lucas pulled away. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"I know." Freddie panted. He put his head on Lucas's shoulder. "I want to, but I think we should wait."

"For when?" Lucas didn't want to wait until they met again, to work on their project. He wanted something solid now. Something he could remember and think back on until then.

"Tomorrow. I don't want to rush anything." Freddie licked his lips. "But we can do something more then."

"Like look at each other's equipment?" Lucas asked. Freddie blushed and hid his reaction against Lucas's shoulder. Lucas pinched his side making Freddie squirm. "A little touching maybe?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." Freddie nodded. He could do that. He actually wanted to.

Carly, Sam and Freddie all arrived at Carly's apartment at the same time the next day. The Fred video was playing in loops on Carly's computer. The three dropped their stuff at the door and went to check out the video. Carly started it from the beginning and they watched the entire video. There was one part that even Freddie laughed.

"What do you think?" Lucas asked.

"Whoa!" Carly startled looking around. "Where did you come from?"

"I was upstairs playing with Freddie's stuff." Lucas grinned. "I want to make sure you're okay airing this tonight."

"I thought it was good." Freddie shrugged a bit.

"Well if Freddie liked it, I think I'm safe right?" Lucas looked at the girls.

"Yeah, I really liked the part with the cabbage speaking Spanish. Nice improvising." Sam leaned forward and gave Lucas's shoulder a congratulator pat.

"That wasn't improvising." Lucas tilted his head confused about how Sam could forget something that happened two days ago. "Freddie suggested it on Wednesday."

"No, he didn't." Sam shook her head. "He suggested something stupid."

"Actually, I think Lucas is right." Carly looked a little surprised too. "I guess we didn't know what you meant Freddie. Sorry."

Freddie stiffened slightly looking away from the girls. "You never take my ideas seriously."

"Not never, just usually." Sam shrugged walking into the kitchen to get a drink.

Carly watched Sam walk away. She turned back to Freddie. "Don't listen to her Freddie. Do you really feel like we don't appreciate you?"

"I don't know. I'm just being stupid." Freddie looked away not able to meet Carly's eyes.

"No, Freddie." Lucas spoke up. "It doesn't matter if you think that you shouldn't feel bad, the fact is that you do feel bad. I wasn't going to say anything because I didn't feel like it was my place, but I'm started to think that the three of you are too closer to the situation to see what's really happening. Freddie you act like a completely different person when Carly and Sam aren't around."

"Is that true Freddie?" Carly was hurt by that declaration. She knew that she and Sam gave Freddie a hard time but she didn't realize that her actions were really hurting him.

"I guess I do that. It's just when you are making fun of things that I do, like being on the mathletes or in the archery club that hurts, but I get over it. If you made fun of who I am instead of what I do I don't know if I could handle that." Freddie explained.

"Oh Freddie." Carly gave Freddie a hug. "You don't have to do that. You know that I like you and Sam does too in her own way."

"There's a huge difference between making fun of what you do and making fun of who you are." Sam returned from the kitchen with a bottle of water.

Freddie smiled in Sam's own way she was apologizing as well and admitting that she did like Freddie, just not the nerdy clubs that he belonged to. "Thanks Sam."

"Yeah, whatever. I'm not going to hug you." Sam turned around and started up the stairs to start getting ready for the show.

Carly smiled at Freddie. "Are we okay?"

"Yeah."

"And you're not going to hide from us anymore?" Carly put her hands on her hips.

"I'll try not to. I've gotten use to it." Even though Freddie said that he wasn't ready to tell Carly or Sam that he was interested in guys, particularly Lucas. He wanted to be a little more comfortable about the situation before he did anything like that. "Thanks Lucas."

"No problem." Lucas shook his head. He grabbed the Fred dvd from the computer and brought it upstairs following after Sam.

Carly and Freddie started up the stairs together. "You know I think of you as my friend first and my tech producer second."

"I know." Freddie watched her unsure of where she was going with that statement.

"Which is why I think I really haven't noticed how much you do for the show," Carly shrugged her shoulders a little helpless in her apology. "You'd be our tech producer even if you sucked at it, but I for one am glad that you don't."

"Thanks Carly, and you know I work this hard because you and even Sam are my friends." Freddie admitted.

"Yeah I know, but it's nice to hear that sometimes." Carly smiled. "So are you ready to make up with Lucas in front of our views."

"You bet."

Freddie didn't know how long they had been kissing. All he knew that it was long enough that at one point he and spit running down his chin, and now his mouth was drier than it had ever been. He knew they had been kissing for a while, since they left Carly's apartment after a late night of celebrating the airing of the Fred video. At this point he was so hard that he ached, but he was nervous about taking the next step. On the one hand he didn't want to do too much with Lucas too fast. The thing they were in had only been going on for two weeks. However, on the other hand he also wanted Lucas to leave with something special. Something that Lucas could remember him by since it was unlikely that they would see each other until summer. Freddie made his decision for the last two nights they had stopped kissing leaving Freddie feeling undone. Freddie didn't want Lucas leaving with this feeling inside of him. Freddie moved his hand down Lucas's chest and over his stomach. He paused with his fingers just inside Lucas's boxers.

Lucas's head fell back onto the pillow the kiss forgotten. "Go please."

The need that Freddie heard from Lucas drove him forward. He took Lucas's cock into his hand and pulled on it gently. He compared the feeling of Lucas's cock to his own. Lucas was thicker than he was, that was obvious. However he couldn't tell if Lucas was longer than he was or not. It was probably too close to tell without measuring. Freddie could also tell that Lucas's was cut like he was. He didn't pull loose skin over the head of Lucas's cock like he imagined he was if he was uncut.

Freddie watched Lucas's face. He had never seen someone have that look of intense pleasure that came from masturbation. Lucas was beautiful in that moment. It amazed Freddie that he was the one to cause that. Freddie would have kiss Lucas but he couldn't take his eyes off of him.

"Freddie." Lucas moaned his own hand sliding across the bulge in Freddie's boxers.

"No, stop." Freddie pushed Lucas's hand away. Lucas lifted his head from Freddie's pillow and looked at him with concerned. "I want to concentrate on this."

Lucas didn't know what Freddie meant by that but he could tell that Freddie was sincere. In a moment Lucas's mind was too lost to argue with him. He laid his head back down and closed his eyes.

Freddie felt a twinge in his right hand. He was used to doing this on himself but the angle that it took to move his hand over Lucas's cock was different. He didn't care though. His wrists could hurt for four weeks and he wouldn't stop. He reached his free hand up and brushed Lucas's hair from his face. Lucas opened his eyes slightly and groaned. His breath became sharp and short. He arched his hips up off the bed to meet Freddie's hand. Freddie smiled. He wanted to slow down, make this last for longer, but he was too inexperienced to know how to do that.

Right before Lucas came he opened his eyes and looked at Freddie. It was obvious that it was not easy for him to do but he wanted remember who exactly made him come. He finally could hold on no longer and he threw his head back. He cried out saying Freddie's name over and over like a mantra that kept him grounded to this world.

Freddie wiped his hand off on the bed. He stared at the beautiful teenager in front of him and waited for him to calm down. Freddie felt his cock straining against his shorts but he knew that Lucas would need a few minutes before he helped him out.

"Freddie." Lucas opened his eyes and sat up on his elbows. "That was amazing."

"Why thank you." Freddie smiled he pressed his hips against Lucas's.

Lucas laughed pulling Freddie forward and kissing him. He rolled Freddie onto his back. He tugged on the waistband of Freddie's briefs. He pulled them off.

"We really have to make plans to get together sometimes," Carly said as she hugged Lucas. She, Sam and Freddie were there to say good bye to Lucas. It was difficult for all of them because he had just arrived a few days ago and it was likely that they wouldn't meet again. Freddie was already trying to make plans to visit Lucas that summer to work on their video but even that was a long time to wait. He and Lucas had said their real good bye back at the apartment but it was still hard to see Lucas really leave.

"We'll see each other for the award show next year." Lucas promised. He went to that thing every year, was invited every year. He heard that iCarly's group had been there last year but he hadn't seen them then.

"Okay! Let me know where you're staying." Carly smiled.

Sam took her turn hugging Lucas. "Don't stop making the Fred videos. It's too evil."

"I'm not going to stop making them. Especially after Freddie said he liked the last one." Lucas promised hugging her back.

Lucas and Freddie shook hands, but hugged when the girls told them to. The hug made Freddie ache a little. Just the thought that these arms weren't going to be able to wrap around him for at least another four months was awful. Freddie didn't say anything to Lucas. He was afraid if he did he would break down and anyway he had said enough back at the apartment. Lucas waved to all of them and then got in line for the security check. He didn't turn around to look at them again even though he knew they were waiting there. He wasn't sure he could find the strength to keep going if he did turn around.

Spencer was waiting for them in the quick drop parking structure next to the airport. "Who's up for some smoothies?" He asked seeing the long faces on his sister and her friends.

"A smoothie would be nice." Carly said.

Freddie frowned. He pulled out his phone and sent Lucas a text message. _This is more than a thing?_

He only received a one word reply probably because he was getting on the plane and he couldn't use his phone once he was in the air. Although, it could have been because there wasn't anything else to say.

_Everything_

A/N: What did everyone think of that? Did you like it? I want to continue to rework some episodes so that Lucas shows up, or so that Freddie and Lucas can work on their project together. What about some phone or webcam sex that the two of them can perform in. Freddie still needs to come out. He also needs to have sex too. Plus things can't be all roses for Lucas and Freddie they have to fight sometimes! So what episodes do you think are the best to rework or is there a gap between two episodes that I could put a little meeting between the two boys. Also during Freddie and Lucas's fighting I can have Freddie seeing someone else for a while. Is there another minor character that Freddie could be interested in? It can be a girl or a boy. However, I would prefer that it wasn't Carly or Sam since Freddie and Lucas are really the main pairing and I don't think that the girls would remain friends with Freddie if they broke up. Thanks everyone for reading! I really enjoyed testing out my ability to write a story of iCarly.


End file.
